friends to lovers
by mrs.potter47
Summary: Draco and Hermione are heads. They become friends and Draco's feelings for Hermione becomes stronger. He doesn't know if he would make a fool of himself or Hermione feels the same. Good story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Enjoy the first chapter…

**Chapter one**

Hermione and Draco are both heads. It's a big shock and all. They decided not to argue about it anymore so that thay won't lose house points.

They were in the common room one night before they go for patrols.

Draco was the one who broke the silence.

"Hey, I think we should have a truce." He said looking hopeful.

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"What!" Draco exclaimed.

"Who are you and what have you done to Malfoy?" Hermione asked still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Trying to be nice here…" Draco mumbled.

"A truce then." Hermione agreed.

To Hermione's shock, Draco offered his hand. Hermione shook it briefly.

"I think I have conditions." Hermione said.

"Listening…" Draco replied.

"No calling each other names." She stated.

"Could I call you Mya? Cause Hermione's too long." Draco asked.

"Alright, could I call you Drake or Dray so that I have a name for you too." Hermione said.

Draco smiled and said, "Alright."

"You should smile often. You look…cute." Hermione said absently.

_I cannot believe I thought that aloud. But it's true. No, stop!_

"I know." Draco said teasingly. Hermione blushed.

_Wow, she looks cute when she's blushing… Draco, stop!_

"I'm sorry for teasing you all these years. But now, I could stop calling you mudblood cause my father's in prison." Draco said.

"it's ok. I knew the real Draco was in there somewhere." Hermione smiled.

"C'mon let's go patrol." Draco said.

"I almost forgot that." Hermione admitted.

"Is the head girl forgetting her duties because she is in front of the incredibly handsome Draco Malfoy?" Draco said teasingly.

Hermione smacked Draco in the arm playfully then laughed. Draco laughed as well.

"Oh and is the famous Draco Malfoy laughing in front of the incredibly smart Hermione Granger?" She said mocking Draco.

"Whatever, c'mon we're gonna be late for patrols."

They walked out of the common room and went to patrol. They were talking while patrolling.

"I never thought that I will someday be here talkin' to you and laughing as well." Hermione said facing Draco.

"Me too." Draco said.

"Now, c'mon. It's late."

They headed back to their common room and went to their separate ways.

"Good night Mya." Draco said before entering his room.

"G'night Drake." Hermione said closing her door.

Hermione changed to her pajamas and fell asleep quickly. While, Draco was staring at his room ceiling with his hands on the back of his head. He kept thinking of a certain head girl. Little did Hermione know that Draco has a crush on her since third year. Draco soon fell asleep and dreamed about a certain Gryffindor…

Hermione woke up the next morning trying to figure out if it was just a dream or something. She decided to take a shower and go to breakfast.

When she went down to the common room to find Draco sitting on a couch writing something. Hermione went to him and…

**Sorry guys, but I have to let you wait… Please leave a review… Thanks!**

**-47**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Enjoy next chapter.

**Chapter two:**

_When she went down to the common room to find Draco sitting on a couch writing something. Hermione went to him and…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found Draco on the couch without his shirt only boxers.

"Uhmm… Malfoy?" Hermione said going near him.

"What happened to calling me Drake?" Draco asked. Removing his eyes from the paper and looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream." Hermione said.

"'Course it wasn't, Mya." Draco said completely clueless that he has only boxers

"Dray, could you at least put a shirt on." Hermione said looking away and blushing._ I wish I haven't said that, he has nice body. Oh, wait, a gorgeous body. Stop it! What are you thinking!_

Draco picked up a shirt from the couch and put it on.

"What're you writing awhile ago?" Hermione asked.

"Just putting some finishing touches with my homework." He explained.

"If you were Harry or Ron, I'll lecture you on doing your homework early. But your not so, no comment." She said.

"I got your point already. Sorry, next time…" he said and yawned.

"You going for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait for me. I'll change." He said and went to his room.

_What's this I'm feeling? I'm certainly attracted to him. I'd lie if I said he wasn't good looking. Why am I tensing when he's close?_

"You comin'?" Draco asked interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." She shook her head then stood up.

They entered the Great Hall and went to their separate ways.

"Her---" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"If it's about me entering the hall with Drake. It's nothin' we've just decided to set aside our differences and have a truce. Ok?" Hermione explained. Ginny was eyeing her skeptically.

"Where did Drake came from?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he calls me Mya and I call him Drake or Dray." She explained.

"Just tell us if he does something, ok?" Harry offered.

"Alright, thanks you guys." She beamed.

"I'll talk to you later, Mione." Ginny said.

"Ok. Just knock on the Head's dorm after you eat." Hermione replied.

Draco was watching her from the Slytherin table. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back. Harry followed Hermione's gaze and saw Malfoy…smiling.

"Did Malfoy smile?" he asked Hermione, shocked.

"Yes, he did." Hermione said and smirked.

Ron almost spilled his pumpkin juice. "Did you teach him to smile and he taught you to smirk?"

'No, maybe because we live together we get each other's facial expressions." Hermione said biting a piece of toast.

After eating breakfast Hermione stood up and said goodbye to her friends.

Classes doesn't start until 30 minutes. While Hermione was reading on a couch she heard someone knock on the door. _Must be Ginny._

She opened the door and revealed Ginny.

"Hi Ginny. Come in." Hermione offered.

"Hello. Nice common room." Ginny said looking around.

"Thanks. What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Is Malfoy here?" Ginny asked making sure they were alone.

"No, why?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, I wanted to talk about him and you." Ginny explained.

"What about us?" Hermione asked.

"D'you like him?" Ginny replied Hermione's question with a question.

"Well… that's what's bugging me all day. I tense when he's close. I'm attracted to him, I admit that. He's really cute and…" she stared at space and had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Earth to Hermione." Ginny said waving her hand in front of Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Hermione said, blushing.

"By the way, Blaise asked me out." Ginny said, also blushing.

"Zabini?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Exactly. As in Malfoy's best friend." Ginny explained.

"Alright then, I'll prepare for my next class. Catch up with ya later." Hermione said, leading Ginny to the door.

"Ok, bye." With that, she left.

Hermione picked up her bag and left the common room. She saw Draco outside the Charms classroom with his friend Blaise.

"Hey." Draco greeted.

"Hey." Hermione greeted back.

"This is Blaise, my best bud." Draco introduced.

"Yeah, I know him. Ginny's boyfriend." Hermione said, smiling.

Blaise looked shocked. "You know?"

"'Course I do, I'm Ginny's friend." Hermione explained.

Professor Flitwick let them in.

"Dude, you want her badly." Blaise teased.

"What're you talking about?" Draco asked, though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Granger. You liked her since third year, mate." Blaise said punching him in the arm jokingly.

"How'd you know that? That's my deepest secret." Draco said, completely shocked.

"I know you too well, mate." Blaise said, smirking.

"Today, we will be practicing a spell. Choose a partner." Professor Flitwick squealed.

"It's ok, dude, you could ask her. I don't mind." Blaise explained, smiling.

"Thanks, you're the best." Draco said punching Blaise's arm playfully.

Harry and Ron are partners, as usual. Leaving Hermione alone. To Hermione's surprise someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she met a pair of dazzling icy blue eyes. She seems to be lost in his eyes.

"Uhmm… Mya, do you mind to be my partner?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, Drake." Hermione smiled at him. Draco wanted to melt when she smiled at him.

To add to Hermione's shock, Draco sat beside her. Harry and Ron were alright with it because Hermione mouthed an, 'it's ok' to them.

When the bell rang Hermione gathered her things and joined Harry and Ron. While, Draco joined Blaise.

"What happened? Give me the full details." Blaise ordered.

"Nothin' happened. But she's so pretty… and smart… and---" Draco had a dreamy look on his face. When he snapped out of his fantasies, he found himself alone.

"Blaise!" he shouted.


End file.
